The central problem in the interpretation of kinetic data on the protonation and complexation of cryptands is that little is known about cryptand conformational equilibria. This question will be studied by continuing molecular strain energy minimization calculations on cryptands and, if possible, on protonated cryptands. The kinetics and thermodynamics of the formation of transition metal ion cryptates will be studied by stopped-flow, temperature-jump and calorimetric techniques. Ligand specificity will be investigated in a continuing study of the formation of lanthanide cryptates in DMSO.